Plan a Trap
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: "Pertama, Tenten selalu merasa sebal tiap kali Neji dikerumuni gadis-gadis itu." / "Kedua, Neji membiarkan Tenten mengaitkan lengannya. Hanya Tenten yang bisa melakukan itu pada Neji." / "Tapi kan mereka bersahabat." / Oh, kenapa mereka masih belum percaya pada Ino? Baiklah, ia akan membuat sebuah rencana jebakan untuk membuktikan bahwa Neji dan Tenten memang saling mencintai.


**Plan a Trap**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (a little bit)

A/N : Mengulas semua fic yang pernah Mizu bikin, Mizu baru menyadari ternyata tema-tema yang Mizu bawa hampir semuanya sedikit berat (menyangkut misteri, kehidupan, masa lalu, dll). Karena itu, saya ingin mencoba menulis sebuah cerita ringan dengan sedikit genre humor, karena Mizu berencana untuk menulis di setiap genre yang ada perlahan-lahan. Meskipun tidak jago di beberapa genre tertentu, Mizu tetap ingin mencoba setidaknya sekali. Hehe...

* * *

Tiga orang gadis berjalan di koridor lantai dua Konoha _High_ , berbincang ringan menuju ruang OSIS. Topik mereka saat ini terpusat pada satu hal, tentang penyerahan jabatan ketua OSIS dan semua kepengurusannya dari dari kakak kelas mereka yang baru saja naik ke kelas tiga pada angkatan mereka –anak kelas dua– yang diadakan hari ini. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak lebih heboh dari dua temannya.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan ya! Kita yang akan memegang kendali OSIS mulai saat ini!" serunya girang.

"Kau berlebihan Ino." Sakura menimpali perkataan temannya dengan memutar bola mata.

"Heh, tidak kok. Memang benar, kita tidak usah merasa tertekan lagi oleh Neji, dia itu terlalu perfeksionis. Ditambah lagi, penggantinya adalah Naruto, pasti akan memberi warna baru pada OSIS angkatan kita," jelas Ino bersemangat

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, tunggu, berhenti," kata Ino, menghentikan langkah Sakura dan Ino.

"Apaan sih _pig_ ," kata Sakura sebal.

"Ada apa Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Lihat, Neji dan Tenten," tunjuk Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka kan mau ke ruang OSIS juga," tanya Hinata heran.

"Kita berjalan di belakang mereka," kata Ino.

"Apa sih yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sakura jengkel. Tapi, toh, ia tetap mengikuti saja perkataan Ino.

Ketiga gadis itupun mengekor tepat di belakang Neji dan Tenten yang berjalan bersama –meski tidak berdampingan. Neji berjalan dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa sementara Tenten tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Neji- _senpai_!" Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan gadis datang menghampiri Neji, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya karena jalannya terhalangi.

"Neji _-senpai_ , hari ini kau tidak menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS lagi ya?"

" _Ganbatte ne,_ untuk ujiannya nanti!"

"Tapi Neji- _kun_ sih tanpa belajar juga sudah pintar."

"Kyaa! Neji- _kun_ memang seorang pangeran yang sempurna."

Neji tak menanggapi perkataan-perkataan itu, ia hanya melemparkan tatapan dinginnya dan menerobos kerumunan. Oh, tapi rupanya para gadis itu tidak mau menyingkir, tatapan dingin itu tidak lagi dianggap menakutkan setelah Neji menginjak tahun ketiganya. Gadis-gadis itu malah menganggap tatapan itu keren, benar-benar merepotkan.

Tenten yang menyadari Neji tertinggal di belakangnya membalikkan tubuh, berjalan menghampiri kerumunan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Cepat menyingkir! Ada pertemuan OSIS yang penting hari ini, Neji sibuk!" teriak Tenten galak, membuat gadis-gadis yang menghalangi jalannya membuka sedikit celah.

Tenten segera mengaitkan lengannya pada Neji dan membawanya menjauh, membuat para gadis itu kecewa. Sementara itu, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata mengikuti mereka dari jarak aman.

"Ya ampun Neji, tak bisakah kau menyingkirkan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu sendiri?" tanya Tenten dengan nada kesal.

Neji hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan ekspresi datar, tampak tak keberatan sama sekali dengan Tenten yang mengaitkan lengan pada lengan kanannya.

Ino menghentikan kedua temannya, membiarkan Neji dan Tenten menjauh. "Apa benar Neji dan Tenten itu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita kan sudah pernah menanyakannya pada mereka," kata Sakura, dan Hinata mengangguk.

.

 _"Hei Tenten, apa kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya Ino._

 _"Tidak," jawab Tenten cuek, mengedikkan bahunya._

 _"Masa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya._

 _"Lagipula, untuk apa? Aku masih bahagia tuh, tanpa pacar." Tenten tersenyum, lalu meminum kembali jusnya._

.

 _"Ne-Neji-nii, apa kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" tanya Hinata, sebenarnya ia disuruh Ino dan Sakura untuk menanyakan ini pada Neji._

 _Neji menggeleng, sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di mejanya._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi._

 _"Aku tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu."_

.

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka sangat dekat. Kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Ino.

"Ya ampun Ino, lagipula itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," kata Sakura.

"Tidakkah kalian melihatnya? Mereka amat peduli pada satu sama lain, mereka saling mencintai!" kata Ino.

Sakura menatap Hinata, lalu menghela napas, Ino sudah mulai lagi.

"Memangnya apa buktinya Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak menyadari semua itu? Kami- _sama_ , kenapa teman-temanku ini benar-benar tidak peka?" kata Ino meringis.

"Jika kau ingin kami percaya, berikan saja buktinya," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hinata, Neji dan Tenten sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, mereka bersahabat. Sedari dulu aku selalu melihat mereka bersama, karena itu aku tak mengerti bagaimana Ino bisa mengartikan bahwa mereka saling mencintai," kata Hinata, disambut oleh anggukan Sakura yang tampak senang karena Hinata juga tak percaya pada Ino.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Pertama," Ino mengacungkan jarinya membentuk angka 1. "Tenten selalu merasa sebal tiap kali Neji dikerumuni gadis-gadis itu."

"Tapi ya ampun, siapa yang tidak sebal pada mereka? Gadis-gadis itu memang sangat berisik, wajar jika Ten–"

"Kedua," Ino memotong perkataan Sakura, "Neji membiarkan Tenten mengaitkan lengannya. Bukankah Neji amat kaku? Hanya Tenten yang bisa melakukan itu pada Neji."

"Tapi kan mereka bersahabat." Sakura menyanggahnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau sering melihat mereka seperti itu Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Aku kan tidak setiap saat ada di samping mereka."

"Ha! Hinata benar!" seru Sakura girang.

"Eh, sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang OSIS." Hinata menengahi Sakura dan Ino sebelum perdebatan panjang mereka tak bisa dihentikan.

Sakura mengangguk, mendahului Ino bersama Hinata di sampingnya dan terus berjalan.

"Tunggu saja, aku masih punya bukti ketiga," kata Ino sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

Penyerahan jabatanpun selesai, kini ruang OSIS hanya diisi segelintir siswa yang sedang membereskan tas mereka atau mengobrol sebentar sebelum pulang.

"Neji, tahu tidak? Kemarin aku mengerjakan tugas hukuman Anko- _sensei_ di perpustakaan Konoha, kau tahu, tugas itu membutuhkan referensi yang amat banyak, benar-benar khas Anko- _sensei_ yang sedang marah. Lalu, begitu selesai, ternyata sudah jam 9 malam, aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Tapi tidak ada bus yang berhenti di halte, aku menunggu lamaaa sekali. Busnya baru datang jam 11 malam. Ya ampun, ini pertama kalinya aku pulang tengah malam, untung orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah," jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku menjemputmu? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Neji serius, menatap Tenten.

" _E...etto..._ sebenarnya aku mau," kata Tenten sedikit meringis.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Neji tajam.

"Bateri ponselku habis, aku lupa mengisinya sebelum berangkat sekolah," jawab Tenten nyengir.

"Dasar ceroboh," kata Neji. "Lagipula kenapa kau sampai lupa mengerjakan tugas Anko- _sensei_?"

"Oh, sudahlah, lupakan. Sekarang kita jadi membeli buku kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn, tunggu di sini. Aku masih harus memberikan ini ke ruang guru," kata Neji seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baik, _kaichou_!" kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

Yamanaka Ino menarik Sakura dan Hinata ke sisi terjauh ruang OSIS, "Kalian melihatnya?" tanyanya.

"Bukti ketiga!" Ino mengacungkan tiga jarinya sambil tersenyum. "Tenten sama sekali tidak ragu meminta bantuan pada Neji. Padahal Tenten itu jarang sekali meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya."

"Bukti keempat," kata Ino cepat, kali ini tidak membiarkan Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. "Neji selalu terlihat lebih protektif jika itu menyangkut Tenten. Kau melihat tatapannya tadi? Dia benar-benar khawatir."

Ino tersenyum senang, yakin bahwa kali ini teman-temannya kalah.

" _Go-gomen_ , tapi Ino- _chan_ , itu hal-hal yang wajar, mereka bersahabat," kata Hinata.

"Kau juga akan seperti itu pada Shikamaru dan Chouji kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm, iya sih, tapi, mereka berbeda!" kata Ino tak mau kalah.

"Sudah deh, Ino, kamu tidak perlu mengada-ngada," kata Sakura, menyampirkan tasnya dan bersiap pulang.

"Tunggu tunggu! Aku punya satu rencana untuk membuktikan jika aku benar! Kita taruhan. Jika aku memang benar, kalian harus mentraktirku, dan jika aku kalah, aku yang akan mentraktir kalian!" kata Ino, menghalangi jalan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Memangnya rencana apa Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata. "Sampai harus taruhan segala."

"Hinata, jangan ladeni si _pig_ ini," kata Sakura, menyeret lengan Hinata.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah Sakura," kata Ino tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk memancing sahabatnya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak! Oh, baiklah, katakan rencana bodohmu itu," kata Sakura menatap Ino.

"Tapi Hinata, aku akan menggunakan namamu. Tolong ikuti saja sandiwaraku ya?" tanya Ino memelas.

"Eh? A-aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kumohon..." pinta Ino.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Tenten!" panggil Ino, mendekati gadis itu.

Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan di belakangnya, mengikuti langkah Ino dengan ragu.

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ya? Kalian masih di sini."

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu," kata Ino dengan wajah serius.

Tenten sedikit bingung, "Bantuan apa?"

"Begini, Hinata ingin memberi sesuatu pada Naruto sebagai ucapan selamat karena terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS," kata Ino lancar.

Wajah Hinata segera memerah, ternyata ini yang dimaksud Ino.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Tenten tertarik, tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak lama. "Aku akan membantu, tentu saja!"

"Hinata ingin membuat cokelat. Benar kan Hinata?" tanya Ino, menatap Hinata dan memberinya tatapan sedikit menakutkan.

"I-iya Tenten- _chan_." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu," kata Tenten tertawa.

"Kami sibuk, kau tahu sendiri tadi Naruto langsung memberi kami tugas untuk dikerjakan. Kami akan mulai mengerjakannya sekarang, ya kan Sakura?" kali ini Ino menatap Sakura.

"O-oh, Ino benar, kami memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar setelah tugas angkatan kalian berakhir," kata Sakura, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Jadi, Hinata menitip sekotak cokelat padamu, dia ingin segera memberikannya," kata Ino.

Tenten tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, lagipula hari ini aku akan pergi keluar bersama Neji."

"Bersama Neji?" tanya Ino pura-pura tidak tahu, "Eh... kalau begitu tolong jangan katakan jika cokelat itu milik Hinata, kau tahu bagaimana gadis pemalu ini." Ino menyenggol Hinata.

"Ja-jangan biarkan Neji- _nii_ tahu Tenten- _chan_ ," pinta Hinata, wajahnya benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tenang saja Hinata, percayakan semuanya padaku!" seru Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, dan Tenten," kata Ino, "Tolong sebuah surat juga."

"Itu gampang."

"Yang berwarna pink," tambahnya.

Tenten tertawa, "Kau benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan isi hatimu Hinata?" godanya.

"He-em." Hinata mengangguk, lalu kembali menunduk, " _Arigatou_ kau mau membantuku."

"Tenten," panggil seseorang.

"Aku datang!" kata Tenten, menghampiri Neji yang baru tiba, "Aku duluan, _minna_!" Gadis bercepol dua itu memberi senyum penuh arti pada Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura, lalu menghilang, meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu sendirian.

"Ino, ya ampun, kau benar-benar pembohong ulung," kata Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak sedikit lega karena sandiwara mereka telah berakhir.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu tertawa, " _Gomen ne_ Hinata?"

Brukkk! Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut biru itu jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Tenten duduk di kursi mobil Neji, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sibuk, tepatnya pura-pura sibuk. Oh, entah, seminggu ini ia tidak bisa tenang ada di dekat Neji, ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya agar jantungnya tidak memompa terlalu cepat. Gadis bercepol dua itu menundukkan kepalanya, semua ini mulai terjadi sejak kejadian minggu lalu. Ya ampun, Tenten tidak bisa menghapus hal itu dari pikirannya...

.

 _Neji dan Tenten berada di lorong perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi, mencari bahan untuk tugas berpasangan yang diberikan Asuma-sensei. Neji membaca sebuah buku dengan serius, bersandar pada sebuah rak sementara Tenten ada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu berjingkat untuk mengambil buku di rak tertinggi. Jemarinya menyentuh punggung buku dan menariknya. Yap, and she got it. Tapi, tak disangka, buku itu ternyata cukup berat, membuat Tenten yang berjingkat kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia terjatuh ke samping kanan –tepat ke arah Neji berada._

 _Neji yang menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba Tenten menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Tapi, apa daya, karena tidak siap, Neji pun ikut terjatuh dengan Tenten yang menimpa tubuhnya. Jantung Tenten terhenti seketika, bibir mereka bersentuhan._

 _Gadis itu buru-buru menarik tubuhnya, menunduk dalam-dalam, "Ma-maaf."_

 _Neji memalingkan wajahnya, "Jangan dipikirkan."_

.

Tenten merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia tahu itu hanya kecelakaan, dan Neji sudah bilang untuk jangan memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja... Dan kenapa pula ia jadi seperti ini di dekat Neji? Apa jangan-jangan... Tidak, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, bisa saja itu alasan kenapa ia selalu merasa sebal jika Neji dikerumuni gadis-gadis itu. Oh Kami- _sama_ , apa yang kau pikirkan Tenten...

"Kita sampai," kata Neji, memubuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

.

Mereka menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan, menuju sebuah toko di mana buku yang mereka perlukan untuk keperluan sekolah dijual.

"Neji, sebentar," kata Tenten, menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko cokelat. "Aku mau membeli cokelat."

"Hn, aku menunggu di luar," kata Neji.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan toko cokelat, untuk siapa Tenten membelinya? Neji tahu dengan baik bahwa gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai cokelat, Tenten lebih menyukai makanan pedas daripada makanan yang manis-manis.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Tenten keluar dari toko, merekapun berjalan dalam diam. Neji mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan otaknya menerka-nerka tanpa menanyakannya langsung pada gadis di sampingnya. Mereka sampai di toko buku tak lama kemudian, menemukan buku yang mereka cari dan segera berjalan ke meja kasir.

"Oh, tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu!" kata Tenten, berjalan menuju tempat kertas-kertas surat sementara Neji mengikuti di belakanganya.

Gadis itu berkeliling, tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ah, ini dia," gumamnya, mengambil sebuah kertas surat dengan warna merah muda.

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, tunggu... tadi cokelat, dan sekarang surat merah muda? Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya, bagaimana jika gadis itu akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang disukainya? Sejak dulu ia hampir selalu bersama-sama dengan Tenten. Bahkan Neji masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertama mereka saat masih di sekolah dasar, _"Neji ya? Kenapa sendirian? Ayo kita bermain!"_ Dan dengan senyum tulusnya, tangan hangat gadis kecil bernama Tenten itu meraih tangannya.

Selama itu pula, ia tak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan lelaki manapun selain dirinya. Oke, sebenarnya Tenten memang punya banyak teman lelaki, gadis itu ramah dan sedikit tomboi. Tapi, setidaknya, mereka tidak lebih dekat dengan Tenten dibanding dirinya kan? Karena ia baru menyadari sekarang bahwa tiap kali ia merasa ada lelaki yang terlalu dekat dengan Tenten, Neji menjadi lebih sering berada di sekitar gadis itu, bahkan tak jarang ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada laki-laki yang mendekati Tenten. Pemuda itu tahu ada banyak murid yang tertarik pada Tenten, gadis itu cantik, manis, dan baik. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka tak bisa terlalu dengan Tenten adalah dirinya. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia harus melepas Tenten pergi?

Seminggu belakangan ini Tenten juga sedikit aneh, meski tampak tetap seperti biasa, gadis itu terasa sedikit menjauh. Ada yang Tenten sembunyikan darinya. Neji melihat Tenten tersenyum menatap surat merah muda di genggamannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang jelas pemuda itu benar-benar tidak senang.

"Ayo," kata Tenten, tersenyum manis seraya meyeretnya menuju meja kasir.

Tapi Neji bergeming, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk siapa cokelat dan surat itu?" tanya Neji, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit ganjil di telinga Tenten.

"O-oh, _e-etto_... aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang, hehe..." kata Tenten nyengir, wajahnya berubah merah karena berbohong.

Neji yang melihat semburat di wajah gadis itu semakin yakin akan spekulasinya tadi. Dan pemuda itu tak bisa mencegah dirinya kala tiba-tiba saja ia menarik Tenten keluar dari toko. Ya, Neji tidak bisa membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya pergi. Gadis yang dicintainya, eh? Tampaknya pemuda itu baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Wuaa! Neji, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tenten ketika dua buku dan kertas surat yang dipegangnya terjatuh gara-gara ia diseret Neji.

Neji membawa Tenten terus berlari, meninggalkan kawasan lantai dua.

"Cokelatnya!" kata Tenten panik, "Cokelatnya masih ada tempat penitipan barang!"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan cokelat itu," kata Neji tajam, membawa Tenten menuruni tangga. Dan merekapun meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan menuju taman yang masih ada di sekitar.

Gadis itu hampir kehabisan napas saat mereka menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau kenapa sih, Neji?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menghindar dariku? Kenapa kau selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu?" tanya Neji, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap datar seperti biasa. Pemuda itu menyentuh kedua bahu Tenten dan menatap iris cokelat itu dalam-dalam.

 _'Dan untuk siapa cokelat dan surat itu?'_ tanya Neji dalam hati, tapi tidak mengungkapkannya karena takut Tenten menyadari dirinya yang cemburu.

Tenten sedikit tertegun dengan sikap Neji, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bahkan enggan menatapku. Ada apa denganmu Tenten?" tanya Neji, berhasil mengembalikan nada suaranya seperti biasa.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, membalas tatapan dari iris lavender Neji, "Bukan seperti itu... i-itu karena... karena kejadian minggu lalu, aku jadi tidak bisa menatapmu seperti biasa. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tetap tenang."

Semburat tipis segera menghampiri Neji saat mengingat kejadian minggu lalu. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum, jadi itulah alasannya, Tenten tidak sedang menghindar darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tenang," ungkap Neji, menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Tenten, mempersempit jarak mereka, sama sekali tak memedulikan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Tenten, suaranya bergetar karena perasaan yang membuncah secara tiba-tiba.

Neji tidak menjawab, ia menatap Tenten lembut, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis gadis itu, mencium bibirnya, lalu memeluk Tenten. "Tetaplah di sisiku, Tenten..."

Gadis itu tersenyum dalam pelukan Neji, "Ya..." jawabnya.

Masih memeluk Tenten, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi muncul kembali ke permukaan. Jika sekarang ia jelas-jelas mengetahui perasaan gadis itu, untuk siapa cokelat dan surat yang dibeli Tenten? Tidak mungkin untuk dirinya kan? Mana mungkin Tenten meminta Neji untuk menemaninya membeli cokelat dan surat yang pada akhirnya diberikan kepadanya? Tenten tidak sebodoh itu. Suatu kejelasan tiba-tiba saja terbentuk di kepala Neji. Sambil memeluk gadisnya lebih erat, ia bertekad akan menemukan siapapun yang menjebak mereka.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Hinata, maafkan aku! Kemarin cokelatnya kutitipkan di tempat penitipan, dan aku belum sempat mengambilnya. Aku juga belum membeli suratnya," kata Tenten dengan nada menyesal begitu sampai di meja kantin tempat Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang berkumpul.

"Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa Tenten- _chan_ ," kata Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Aku akan mengambilnya hari ini," kata Tenten.

"Kau mau ke sana lagi Tenten? Bersama Neji?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Y-ya, kemarin kami tidak jadi membeli bukunya," jawab Tenten.

"Soal cokelatnya, kami akan menemani Hinata mengambilnya," kata Ino.

"Lho? Bukankah kalian sibuk dengan tugas OSIS?" tanya Tenten.

"Naruto bilang kami tidak usah buru-buru, masih ada banyak waktu," kata Ino tertawa, menyenggol lengan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itupun tertawa, "I-iya, kami hanya terlalu bersemangat, kami bisa menemani Hinata mengambilnya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini kartunya, semangat ya Hinata!" kata Tenten, memberikan kartu penitipan barang pada gadis itu.

"Te-terimakasih Tenten- _chan_ ," kata Hinata.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Nikmati saja jalan-jalanmu bersama Neji, sesudah membeli buku kalian akan berkencan kan?" tanya Ino, tak hanya sekedar menggoda, ia juga ingin mengecek keberhasilan rencananya.

"Eh, a-aku belum tahu," kata Tenten, pipinya yang memerah membuat gadis itu tampak manis.

"J-jadi, sekarang kau pacaran dengan Neji?" tanya Sakura tak percaya

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata, sama tidak percayanya dengan Sakura sementara Ino hanya tersenyum puas.

Suasana di kantin mulai sepi, bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis. Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ba-baru saja, kemarin. Aku duluan ya, _jaa ne_!"

.

Neji berjalan menuju ruang OSIS saat teringat beberapa berkasnya masih tertinggal di meja yang dulu miliknya. Ia tahu hari ini tidak ada pertemuan OSIS, mungkin pemuda itu bisa menunggu di sana sebentar. Tenten masih harus menyerahkan tugasnya pada Anko- _sensei_ sebelum mereka pergi ke toko buku. Neji semakin mendekat, namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu pemuda itu berhenti, ada orang di dalam.

"Aku benar kan? Neji dan Tenten memang saling mencintai. Kalian harus mentraktirku!" Terdengar suara yang amat bersemangat, ia tahu itu suara Ino.

"Oh, baiklah, kuakui kau hebat _pig_." Kali ini suara Sakura.

"Iya, bahkan aku yang lebih sering bertemu mereka tidak menyadarinya." Ini suara Hinata, ia tak mungkin salah.

"Ahaha... bukankah rencanaku hebat?" tanya Ino

Rencana, eh? Neji mempertajam pedengarannya.

" Untung saja Tenten benar-benar polos, dia tidak menyadari bahwa itu jebakan," lanjut Ino.

"Ta-tapi bisa jadi sangat gawat jika Neji- _nii_ tahu tentang ini," kata Hinata.

"Tapi seharusnya dia berterimakasih, mungkin jika kita tidak menjebak Tenten, Neji tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan mungkin mereka tak akan pernah menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai," kata Ino.

"Hmmm, kau ada benarnya juga sih," kata Sakura.

Neji memutuskan inilah saatnya ia memperlihatkan diri pada orang-orang yang 'menjebaknya'. Pemuda itu berdeham di pintu masuk, membuat ketiga gadis itu terlonjak seketika.

"Neji- _nii_?" pekik Hinata panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau sudah pensiun di OSIS," kata Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya mau mengambil ini." Neji berjalan menuju mejanya, mengambil dua berkas miliknya dan membiarkan tiga gadis itu memperhatikannya penuh rasa takut.

Setelah selesai, pemuda Hyuuga itu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, ia berkata, "Terimakasih atas rencana kalian."

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata saling berpandangan, seorang Neji, berterimakasih pada mereka? Itu suatu keajaiban.

"Tapi aku akan memberi pelajaran jika kalian melakukan jebakan seperti itu lagi padaku atau Tenten," ancam Neji dengan nada dingin, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ajak Tenten kencan hari ini, _ne_? Kami kan tidak boleh menjebakmu lagi..." teriak Ino, sukses membuat wajah Neji memerah.

* * *

Review?


End file.
